


"Better be...BYAKUDAN!" (A Corpse Party/Harry Potter Crossover fic)

by Frosty777



Series: Better be...BYAKUDAN! [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Heavenly Host, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cussing, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Regulus Black, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kizami isn't a crazy killer, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, O.W.L.s | Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Ohkawa isn't a perv here, Peter Pettigrew Didn't Betray James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Regulus Black is a Little Shit, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snape is the Byakudan students' advisor, Soft Shimada Kai, Tohko is alone cause idk who to ship her with, and he can speak Japanese, any chapters with it will have a warning tho, because why not, characters are OOC, draco is Confused, he's a smol soft bean, he's pure and i absolutely love him, sorry about the wall of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty777/pseuds/Frosty777
Summary: Our beloved Byakudan students receive acceptance letters from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry! What events will unfold as they roam the halls of this school of magic? And...wait, are those the ghosts from the hell known as Heavenly Host?!This story takes place during Order of The Phoenix, and the Byakudan students are in fifth year because O.W.L.s exist.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fukuroi Masato/Katayama Ryosuke, Kizami Yuuya/Kurosaki Kensuke, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Ohkawa Tomohiro/Shimada Kai, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Yamamoto Mitsuki/Urabe Emi
Series: Better be...BYAKUDAN! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956163
Kudos: 2





	1. On the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaah, this t o t a l l y isn't based off of a roleplay me and a friend did-  
> The Byakudan characters need more love-
> 
> **This is an AU where everyone from Byakudan lives because I love them. ;-;**
> 
> Note:  
> '...' means thoughts/dialogue in a flashback  
> [...] means thoughts in a flashback

Mitsuki looked out the window of the train, a huge grin on her face. "Oh my god, this is really happening!" She hopped up and down. They had arrived in London about a week ago to attend their new school, a school known as Hogwarts. They(mainly Masato) felt suspicious at first, because surely magic didn't exist, right? Well, all their suspicions went right out the window when a man in black Apparated into Mitsuki's living room while they were hanging out.

~Flashback~  
[Uh- who the fuck-!?] Mitsuki deadpanned as the random man appeared in her house. Poor Tomohiro squealed and hid behind the couch.

'Good day, children.' The man showed no emotion as he looked over the freaked out teenagers. 'I assume you have received your letters by now?'

'Oh. I guess magic is real.' Yuuya shrugged.

'Indeed.' He then bowed. 'My name is Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house, professor, and potions master at Hogwarts. Should you choose to attend Hogwarts, I will also act as your advisor should any issues arise.'

Ryosuke looked at his friends and grinned. 'I don't about them, but I'm sure as hell going! No way I'm gonna pass this up!' He fist-pumped the air.

One by one, the others nodded in agreement. Tomohiro raised a shaking hand. 'U-um, excuse me, Sir? Where exactly is Hogwarts, and how are we going to get there?'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Hogwarts is in the mountains in Scotland, and you will be arriving by train. You will be provided with a portkey that will take you to England a week before the school year starts so you can get to London and buy your supplies.' Upon seeing their confused looks, he continued. 'A portkey is an object that can instantly transport one or more people to any location in the world. And before you say anything, your parents are aware of the situation and encourage you to go. Any questions?'

Emi gulped and raised her hand. 'W-will there be ghosts there?' Severus frowned slightly as the teens visibly stiffened. '...Yes, there will be ghosts. However, they are quite friendly, so they should give you no problems. Well, except for Peeves. He's just annoying.'

They all let out a sigh of relief. Severus handed Fukuroi a small handkerchief. 'This is your portkey. It will activate at 2:00 p.m exactly a week from today. It will take you to The Leaky Cauldron. Do not be late, for portkeys wait for no one.' He warned before turning and apparating away.

They sat in silence for a moment. '...I guess we should start packing.

~End Of Flashback~

"Oi, Yamamoto, calm the fuck down." Kai smirked at the sight in front of him. Mitsuki stuck her tongue out and turned to the others. "Sooo, what houses do you think you guys are gonna get into?! Fukuroi, I already know you're gonna be in Ravenclaw!"

Masato pushed up his glasses. "Well, I read up on the houses and...I guess Gryffindor or Slytherin would be a good fit for you, Mitsuki."

"Did somebody say Gryffindor?" A brown-haired girl appeared at the door. "Pardon the intrusion, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect. I'm assuming you're the new foreign transfer students?" She smiled as they nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Oh, by the way, we're almost at the school. You should change into your robes. I hope to see some of you in Gryffindor!" She waved and walked away.

"Oh my gosh, she's right! I can see the school from here! It's HUGE!" Mitsuki pushed the boys out of the compartment, telling them they should go change as she shut the door.

About thirty minutes later, the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Mitsuki, Kensuke and Ryosuke practically skipped off the train, while the others trailed behind them. As they were walking, they didn't notice a little girl in a red dress smirk at them from behind the trees. "This should be interesting..." She cackled and disappeared.

"W e ' r e g o i n g t o h a v e l o t s o f f u n . . ."


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transfer students are sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go-  
> (I just figured out how to do bold text and other types of text in ao3 i'm dumb so uhhh)  
> Bold text is them speaking in japanese  
> italics is whispering :/  
> (Also, something I forgot to mention in the book summary: this follows the whole time loop thing from Book of Shadows [and 2U] so they remember how they died.)

Since they were new students, they reached the castle by boat. The first years were a bit intimidated by the transfer students, as they were quite taller than the students around them. "This place is really huge..." Mitsuki stared up at the castle. **"Well, I'll be damned."** Kai muttered. The giant of a man in front of them knocked on the castle doors, greeting the woman inside.

"Follow me." The woman said, walking down the hall. **"I'm so gonna get lost..."** Ryosuke groaned. Yuuya nodded. **"Reminds me of the time we-" _"Don't you fucking dare, you spacey bastard-"_** Kai whispered harshly. The first years looked at them in confusion.

**~Skipping Minerva's speech because I'm too lazy to type all that out.~**

Mitsuki looked around the Great Hall in wonder sending an excited wave at Hermione. She scowled as her eyes landed on a toad-like woman sitting at the head table. **"That woman is wearing an atrocious amount of pink."** Ryosuke scoffed. **"I** **know, right? She looks like a pile of unicorn shit."** Mitsuki, Kai, and Kensuke snorted at his statement.

"That one-" "Looks like-" "He could be-" "Our brother!" A certain pair of twins said in unison as they stared at Kai. "Uh hi-?" Kai said in confusion. The twins waved and grinned.

The Byakudan students grew more anxious as the first years were sorted. What houses where they going to be sorted into? Will they like their houses? Will their house members like them? They jumped a little as Dumbledore spoke up.

"And finally, please give a warm welcome to our foreign transfer students! As they have not taken their O.W.L.s, they will be put into the fifth year!" Ohkawa cringed as he felt the eyes of the students on them. "The hell does he mean by 'owl'?' Kai said bluntly.He glared at Mitsuki as she smacked him upside the head. Many of the students snickered at this. Minerva cleared her throat and held up the student list.

"Fukuroi Masato!" Fukuroi gulped as he walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. He nearly fell off as the hat began speaking to him.

'Mmm, ahh, yes, you seem like an intelligent young man. I see you and your friends have gone through some hard times. Terribly sorry about that. Hmm, yes, the house that would best suit you...'

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw students clapped politely as Fukuroi stood up. Kai gave him a thumbs up. Fukuroi chose to sat down next to a girl with very light blonde hair. "Um- hello-" "Hi there, I'm Luna Lovegood! Pleased to meet you." She shook his hand, a dreamy look on her face.

"Katayama Ryosuke!"

"Oh shit-" The boy snapped his head up with a confused snort; he had nearly fallen asleep. _**"What the fuck-"**_ He hissed as he felt a dull pain in his knee. It flared up around the area where it had been severed by that damned piano wire. He tried to ignore it as he sat down on the stool. Around that same time, his friends experienced similar pains. Kizami, the entire right side of his body. Kurosaki and Shimada, their stomach areas. Tohko, the base of her tongue. Mitsuki and Tomohiro, their torsos. Emi, the back of her head. And Fukuroi, his entire head.

"SLYTHERIN!" Ryosuke walked over to the Slytherin table with a slight limp. He sat down next to Draco Malfoy.

It was a similar process for the rest of them. The ones sorted into Hufflepuff were Ohkawa, Tohko, and Kurosaki. The Gryffindors, Mitsuki and Kizami. Emi was also sorted into Ravenclaw while Kai went to Slytherin.

Now, reader, I'm sure you know about the whole Umbridge interrupting Dumbledore speech so I'm going to skip past that. Dumbledore stood up for one last announcement, one Severus was dreading. A week before in Diagon Alley, the transfer students had told him about what happened to them in Heavenly Host Elementary School, the reason why the idea of meeting anymore ghosts petrified them. He regretted not telling them before they got on the train and hoped they would forgive him.

"Before we send you off to bed, I would like you to welcome our new Hogwarts ghosts!"

Kai was already dozing off. That is, until the words of one of his classmates caught his attention.

"Why is that little girl missing her head...?!"

With dread, he slowly turned to the head table. There stood five familiar figures, one of them wearing a blood-red dress. The girl with jet-black hair looked up and gave the student body a toothy grin.

"My name is Sachiko! I hope we can all be friends!"

The pain in Kai's stomach flared once more.


End file.
